Waves of Havoc
by Calexsis
Summary: A rogue and his wife suffer through hard times, after Deathwing descends upon Azeroth with all his fury. Private RP, soon to have blood, gore, mayhem and possible adult themes.


_**Chapter 1 – Discovery**_

Arms more gentle than they originally were supposed to be, lifted the broken woman's head off the cold ground and into his lap, where he could inspect the damage more easily; she was broken, bruised, battered and had been roughed up, but she would live. Though, from that beautiful thing in his lap, that pair of dark, jade colored eyes lifted to look at the carnage around him. His heart sank, for he knew just what the woman had been trying to do. She had come into Grim Batol to save those eggs they'd last seen; most were already ruined and no doubt, that had sent her into a frenzy of epic proportion. The faceless one, Hale knew not its name, lay writhing from a mortal wound, at the paladin's feet.

"My beloved", he began as his vision returned to the unconscious being now laid upon his lap, "you have always tried so hard, too hard, to do things beyond your power and now you suffer for it." His heart wretched within his chest, while his stomach knotted up. Then, a crushing wave of hatred washed over him, hatred for –his- kin and hatred for that thing that clawed at the tip of the paladin's boots. Gingerly, he replaced her upon the floor, making sure her head touched down as careful as possible.

Moving away from the downed woman, the male stood up to his near, if not full, six foot height and turned that hatred upon the faceless one. In a fit of rage, both hands leapt from his side and took up the hilts of his twin daggers from their scabbards and dropped to his knees over the octopi-faced, colorless skinned thing. With a scream, a watery scream that came way too late, it was dispatched with a twin strike, right to its neck. This severed the creature's head from its thick, stout, stump of a neck and ended its futile existence. Just to make sure, the tip of his black leather boot, right foot, shot out and nudged the twitching figure. Sated then, he returned to the downed female.

"All this time, you've been fighting yourself to come back and save those eggs, my love? Why did you not tell me? Why did you come alone and risk everything, instead of bringing me with you and risking-…", he paused upon realization of what was really going on in the back of her mind and from that point on, he figured it out.

"You did not tell me, because you feared that I would either say no or that I might get hurt? Foolish, foolish love of my life, how could you do such a thing?" He bit back everything after that, all the grief and over-whelming sensations; it took a lot of courage to do what she had done and again, what she had done was foolish on its own. Gently, his right hand slipped up under and wedged itself between her head and the hard ground, while his left arm wormed itself under her knees, then he stood, pulling her gracefully into his grasp.

"Let us leave, my love, there is nothing more we can do for them... I know how hard this will be when you awaken, but you will see, my dearest, there are more eggs to be had somewhere else. Not everything is final, no."

With the woman in his arms, the male rogue set off for the outside world, unknowing what lay in wait for him, outside of Grim Batol.

_**Chapter 2 – Revival **_

Night time greeted him unexpectedly, for he was sure he had gone in, when the sun was in the early morn' hours, dawn having just broken over the horizon of the mountains. Had he really lost that much time in following the trail of dead Twilight cultist? There were so many questions and answers he thought to give them, would only breed more questions to that as well, but one thing he was sure of, she had gone in, to save those lost crimson colored eggs.

Where the inside of Grim Batol had been gross, smoke filled and already smelling of dead and rotten flesh, the outside had life to it and that, he appreciated most. Mother Nature had been lending a helping hand at this point, while a fresh, cool breeze brushed across him and the prone figure spread across his arms. The cool air he noted, especially ruffled the paladin's hair across her face, a face that he could now see in the light of the moon; Elune, even Elune seemed to be looking down upon them with a blessing. Again though, the rogue's heart wrenched tight and his instincts took him over. He hugged the paladin close to his chest suddenly and let out a forlorn howl of sadness. He knew she wasn't dead, but even being who he was, as callous and unfeeling, he knew that something was just not right.

"Where are you?" He called to her, hoping to rouse her from her sleep, "Where are you at now, your mind? How badly did that vile thing punish you? Cale! Calexsis! Wake up, please baby wake up! Soliri, for the love of life, my dearest, please open your eyes…" His cry faded away as those darker emerald eyes grew wet, and more despondent with each unanswered cry. "My love, do not leave me..." His strength was fading, his resolve to even breathe, was shattering as he looked on.

But, there was a small glimmer of hope, a breath here and there, a small movement of her eyes behind those thin lids and finally, what he had hoped to see; those beautiful and bright, lime-colored eyes. The best sight in the world, as those eyes opened and rolled to look at him! She acknowledge him, from the brink and had returned to him just has his hope had shattered like glass. Into the grass, with her in arm, he collapsed upon his knees, hugging the woman tight to his chest.

From her prospective, she stared not at a stranger, but his name had momentarily escaped her. His dark hair, pulled into that foxtail was familiar and the sun-kissed skin, that hard face though now softened by some event she couldn't remember. He looked aged, was he always this older looking? His muscular frame was familiar too, along with those eyes and how they locked into her own; it sent a rung of cold chills, down her spine. His eyes, she knew those eyes and pale lips, but that's not what made her remember his name, no, it was the scent of motor oil and grease that played upon those dark leathers.

"Haletherion, my love", she asked softly, "Hale, is that you?" Her voice was different, instead of being commanding, it was soft and gentle, a motherly voice. Yes, this was her husband she realized; the only name that came to her though, was his birth name.

Almost in revolt, he jerked back and stared at her; why would she call him by -that- name, than his other one. This was most perplexing indeed, for she knew him by other names and not just that name, no.

"Soliri?"

"Is that my name?"

That's when it hit him, he knew now what so was off and it struck him as hard as anything ever could, her memories were gone. Her name, she couldn't even remember her own name and yet, she'd remembered his? The poor man bit back a whine as his head dropped against her chest.

"Oh gods, Soliri, oh gods why did you go alone?"

The answer he received softened the hardened rogue up into sobs; she leaned in against him, why she felt the need, she didn't know. Her head lowered against the side of his and nuzzled softly, nose ruffling through his loosened bangs. She was still there, somewhere, lost in a cloud of haze.

"Your name my love is Soliri, and your given name is Calexsis… You remember me?"

"Of course, how could I forget you, my husband?"

Somehow, somewhere, a piece of her had survived enough so to ensure her survival; she had remembered him and his stature to her, but how much was lost, he could only imagine. Now, he cursed himself for not being there in time to stop this disaster. There was still a chance she could be saved and returned into the Soliri he knew, but at what cost?

Once he was done lamenting his choice on not finding her until now, the rogue stood up with her still very much cradled in his arms. Even in plate armor, she weighted nothing to him, then again though, adrenaline and pushed him to this point and would probably carry him the rest of the way to the place he would keep her for the next few months. He knew those months would be important and he would have to take time in teaching her things, people and places, faces she'd likely forgotten and he'd have more time to gauge just how much was lost.

_**Chapter 3 - Falling.**_

The morning brought a better outlook on just how serious the problem with Cale had been; when dawn broke, she was up and at it, per usual. There was something off about her movements though; he would note she was a little slicker, a little more… careful. Her hands would pick up objects in their snow-bound home and hold it, feel it, touch it while trying to remember where and who it came from. Though perplexed most of the time, when she lifted up an old music box that she'd collected from her mother, Cale remembered. Recognition flashed in her eyes, those lime visions turning on him and he soon realized that the women he loved, was only buried away; but, how far was she away from him and the others?

"Cale", Hale began, while smiling, "Do you know who got you that?"

"My…", she paused though, thinking about who had given her this now tarnished, old trinket. "My mother, it was my mother, wasn't it?"


End file.
